Controller
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Gaz is very tall. Zim needs someone tall for "his" plans to succeed. Yes, this game shall be quite fun, and Gaz will be controller 1.


[-]**A****New Game**[-]

Opening the door was a mistake, I know this as soon as I look down. It's too late now though, might as well get this over with. He messing with my video game time. "What do you want Zim?" I sigh, stupid Zim, doesn't he know Dib's a his geek camp this summer? I watched the little alien squirm under my gaze for a while. Geez his disguise is ugly, better than it was in elementary but still! His hair looks more normal, his clothes too; but it seems the concept of a nose doesn't cross his insane pea-sized brain. Plus his skin is still green! I shake my head in displeasure, my brother is rubbing off on me. Zim seems to finally found his words, his voice rips me out of thought.

"Ah... Zim whats your to take over his home planet." He says it so bluntly that I slam the door in his face. I look at the front door for awhile, Zim doesn't say anything yet. I think his in shock of my slamming the door in his face. He get over it quickly and begans explaining through the closed door. I sigh and listen, better let him get it of his chest or he'll never leave me alone. "What I mean Gaz-beast is that, uh," He pauses, "You are so very tall." I frown. I am quite tall, taller then Zim and Dib. I get it from Membranes gene's; the man is freakishly tall, a least we have something in common I guess. Heck! I'm probably still growing! Zim continues. "Ad I'm sure you know Zim's planet's political leaders are usually always tall." Yeah, I know; I heard Dib talk all the time, even if I don't want to hear it. "So Zim needs you as part of his plan." My ears perk up, Zim needs help? From a human? My, what an interesting day, man I sarcastic. I open the door, grab Zim's shirt collar and drag him inside the house. He doesn't argue or fuse about my rough handling of him. It crosses my mind he might be doing this to get on my good side. Smart of him. I set him on the couch, sitting beside him with a thud.

"Okay Zim. I listening." Saying this seems to set a spark in him, his eyes light up with what I think is glee or it might just be crazy. He smiles, that too is something I'm not sure if its crazy or not. "Stop that weird smiley thing, you look dumb. And hurry up and explain more before I decide to kick you out." I want to get games, don't have time for his nonsense; but his got me wondering. The grin quickly falls off his face and his voice fills my ears.

"You see," He looks hesitant," Zim isn't truly an Invader." I am genuinely surprised, and goes on. "I was banished here. Yeah, I didn't let that bother me at first; my pride was too great and I could believe my Tallest truly hated me." I feel weird, his eyes are now full of sorrow. His sadness makes me feel sick. "But soon I did give up, for awhile." And I realized he has. He hasn't done anything remotely alien in years, in fact he's even been making friends! "The Zim knew he DID have to take over a planet, or at least help take over a planet." He finally looks up at me. "I am too short to make any difference in the Irken society, sure I've grown since being on Earth but I am truly the average height of my species. It is likely I won't grow anymore." He stares directly into my eyes, "I need someone tall, Gaz." He says my name without any addings, that itself is also new.

"But I am not Irken." I don't think when I says this, I just do. He smiles at me, he thinks I'm thinking about it.

"No, but you are quite intense." He looks at me, cockyness restored in his eyes, "One, might say even scary." I hit him lightly in the arm, my brain feels stupid. I must be catching it. "But really Gaz, you know you strike fear into all the students at school, I even sure you know I'm scared of you." I had my guesses. "You could control worlds, no empires, if you so desired too." I know he is right, my dad created me, I as strong, smart, and deadly. The Big Three, you could say. Sighing I stand, Zim follows suit. I begin pacing, Zim just stand and watches. I'm not sure how long at walk back and forth but when I suddenly stop, Zim stands up straighter. I look at him, my mind made.

"Alright, Zim." He practically jumps, he so excited. "But we do this my way." This brings him down a notch.

"What?" He snaps, he's getting back to his old self. Good.

"You heard me." I glare at him, then smirk. "Am I not taller than you?" He looks away, I move closer to him, back to my old self as well. "You are no longer part of Irken society, but you are asking me for help." He looks back at me finally, we are quite close. "Then you could say," I smile cruelly at him. Yes I am definitely back to normal. "that I AM your Tallest, now." His eyes grow with shock and/or fear (I'm not sure which). He hadn't thought of that I see. "So as your Tallest, you must follow my command. Yes?" He nods his head grimly, he really wants my help. Somewhere inside me that makes me feel good. I turn and walk towards the door, my gaming forgotten. "Great! Then lets go fetch my brother, father, and" I look over at him,"some of your minions." He looks confused, "I'll explain as we go, just come on!" I'm out the door before him but I hear him slam it shut. I smile a little, man I love being in control.

_**[-**__**]**_

_**So **_**How do you like it? I **_**really**_** like dominate Gaz. I think I just like powerful women, really. Woo! I think I'm a sexist! What a discovery... At least I'm fair, though. (?) So. anyway, this story is a little different than my others (it is in first person point of view), but I think I can finish it with time.**


End file.
